


Manipolazioni, messaggi e fratelli protettivi

by argentoheart



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Getting Together, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 12:03:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13658601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/argentoheart/pseuds/argentoheart
Summary: Trafalgar Law è il re del sarcasmo, Rufy non lo capisce, ma gli piace lo stesso. Ace e Sabo sono due mamme chiocce e noi li amiamo per questo.Dal testo:Mentre si soffiava del fiato caldo tra le mani coperte dai guanti, Trafalgar Law si ritrovò a pensare che era davvero stupido il modo in cui si sentiva. Aveva venticinque dannatissimi anni, ed era fuori da una dannatissima palestra di kick-boxing, di sera e nel bel mezzo della settimana, con le temperature rigide di gennaio, quando avrebbe potuto essere a casa a studiare, e solo perché un ragazzino l’aveva raggirato in modo da fargli promettere che sarebbe andato a vedere il suo incontro.





	Manipolazioni, messaggi e fratelli protettivi

_21 gennaio 2015, Mercoledì_  

    
    
Mentre si soffiava del fiato caldo tra le mani coperte dai guanti, Trafalgar Law si ritrovò a pensare che era davvero stupido il modo in cui si sentiva. Aveva venticinque dannatissimi anni, ed era fuori da una dannatissima palestra di kick-boxing, di sera e nel bel mezzo della settimana, con le temperature rigide di gennaio, quando avrebbe potuto essere a casa a studiare, e solo perché un ragazzino l’aveva raggirato in modo da fargli promettere che sarebbe andato a vedere il suo incontro.   
Era stupido, perché non doveva niente a quel nanetto, eppure non era riuscito a dirgli di no. Forse erano stati gli occhioni speranzosi, forse era stata la sua vocetta insistente, Law non lo sapeva; ciò che invece sapeva era che gli si stava gelando il culo e ancora quei due tipi di fronte a lui non volevano decidersi ad entrare, costringendolo fuori.   
Law riservò loro un’occhiataccia che venne bellamente ignorata, e si strinse ancora di più nel giubbotto; decise infine di oltrepassarli e farsi strada all’interno. Forse avrebbe anche trovato una macchinetta alla quale prendere del tè caldo.   
Era un idiota, pensò di nuovo, quando finalmente fu all’asciutto e al calduccio. Si tolse il giaccone pesante, liberandosi anche della sciarpa e dei guanti che ripose in una delle tasche, poi tirò fuori il cellulare da un’altra tasca e controllò l’orario. Mancava ancora qualche minuto all’inizio dell’incontro, e il suo collo si stirò alla ricerca di una zazzera scura.   
Non la trovò; al suo posto, il suo sguardo venne catturato da un casco rosso che saltellava in un angolo della palestra, nei movimenti che Law riconobbe come quelli di qualcuno che si sta riscaldando in vista di un incontro, li aveva visti fare a Shachi e Penguin un sacco di volte.   
Era quasi tentato di nascondersi dietro gli altri spettatori e far finta di non essere mai stato lì, ma qualcosa di più forte della sua volontà lo trascinò verso quella figura saltellante.   
«Ehi, Rufy-ya.» lo salutò.   
Il diretto interessato alzò gli occhi castani, tanto scuri da sembrare quasi neri, su di lui; il suo viso, da freddo e concentrato quale era, si sciolse in un sorriso che Law non si sarebbe mai aspettato e che lo lasciò per un attimo con la bocca leggermente aperta e il fiato bloccato in gola.   
«Torao! Alla fine sei venuto!» ricambiò Rufy. Il suo corpo si bloccò il tempo di un secondo, prima che il ragazzo riprendesse a menare calci e pugni all’aria, senza perdere il sorriso. Law alzò un sopracciglio a quel soprannome, memore di come gli fosse stato appioppato la settimana prima, con la giustificazione che il suo vero nome fosse troppo lungo e complicato. Aveva detto a Rufy che non amava i soprannomi, ma pareva che quel commento gli fosse entrato in un orecchio per poi uscire direttamente dall’altro.   
«A quanto pare…» fu l’eloquente risposta di Law, che aveva ancora la faccia stordita di chi è stato preso a padellate sul naso.   
Rufy gli lanciò un’occhiata contenta, poi allungò il collo per controllare il grosso orologio appeso alla parete di fronte. «Gli scontri stanno per cominciare. Io sono nel secondo cerchio. Stai a vedere!» scattò in avanti e si avvicinò al suo ring.   
Law alzò un angolo della bocca in un sorrisetto, dirigendosi subito dopo verso gli spalti, che si erano riempiti senza che lui se ne accorgesse.   
Per fortuna, la gente aveva pensato che fosse meglio assistere agli scontri dalle panche più alte, così gli venne facile trovare un posto nelle prime file, in modo da avere una posizione avvantaggiata rispetto al livello dei ring, ma non troppo in alto da non vedere niente.   
Cercò il cerchio di Rufy, e quando lo trovò, lui stava agitando una mano nella sua direzione. Alzò la propria in un breve cenno di saluto, prima di capire che quel saluto non era rivolto a lui; accanto a sé, infatti, i due tizi che bloccavano l’entrata poco prima stavano letteralmente saltando sul posto e non ci mise molto a capire che stavano gridando il nome di Rufy come se fosse un urlo di incitamento.   
«Vai fratellino!» gridò uno dei due, quello con i capelli biondi, un sorriso accecante ad illuminargli il volto. Law lo guardò un po’ di sbieco, prima di accorgersi che anche il secondo dei due aveva preso a saltare e scuotere le braccia alzate in aria. L’individuo arrivò perfino a dargli una gomitata e sussurrargli: «È mio fratello minore.» con un ghigno fiero in volto, e Law avrebbe voluto replicare che chiunque dei presenti aveva afferrato il concetto da parecchi minuti, ma sollevò un angolo della bocca in sorrisetto costipato, con le sopracciglia pericolosamente inarcate, sedendosi di nuovo comodo sulla propria poltroncina.   
Non ci capiva molto di kick-boxing, nonostante i suoi amici avessero provato per anni a dargli una cultura in merito, ma era sicuro che il modo in cui Rufy continuava ad evitare i colpi che gli venivano sferrati fosse quello giusto, considerato che riusciva a tirarne lui stesso all’avversario.   
Era quasi certo, tra l’altro, che sarebbe rimasto sordo dall’orecchio sinistro, considerato il casino che facevano i fratelli di Rufy. Era contento che quei non sapessero che il loro fratellino pareva aver sviluppato una eccessiva, quanto istantanea, simpatia per Law stesso. Ci mancava solo che il resto della famiglia di squilibrati gli stesse alle calcagna.   
Con uno sbuffo infastidito, riportò il proprio sguardo su Rufy; era preciso, nei colpi che sferrava, nel modo in cui schivava e non lasciava spazio di respiro all’avversario, spingendolo verso il bordo del tatami con ogni colpo. Law si ritrovò a stringere i pugni quando parve che stesse per uscire dal cerchio, mentre i due accanto a lui urlavano come forsennati, ma poi il tipo si riprese e cominciò a rispondere con altrettanta energia. Non ci volle molto prima che Rufy ritornasse in vantaggio, comunque, e Law sentì una strana ondata di orgoglio espandersi nel suo petto. Era bravo, non c’era che dire.   
Alla fine del primo round, Rufy si ritirò nel suo angolo, dove un uomo robusto con i capelli grigi, probabilmente il suo maestro, lo aspettava con una bottiglietta di plastica contente un liquido dal dubbio colore azzurro. Gli disse qualcosa a cui Rufy rispose con un sorrisetto tirato, prima di asciugarsi il collo con un panno. Poi alzò lo sguardo, lanciando un’occhiata sugli spalti e aprendosi in un sorriso degno di quel nome. I due fratelli gli sorrisero di rimando. «Stai andando benissimo, Rufy!» strillò il biondo.   
«Fallo nero!» rincarò l’altro; Law si aspettava quasi che Rufy si voltasse di nuovo a prestare attenzione agli altri incontri, quando sentì il suo nome, o meglio, il suo soprannome, pronunciato dalla voce squillante del ragazzo.   
«Hai visto, Torao?» gli aveva urlato e Law avrebbe voluto scomparire inghiottito dal legno degli spalti. Lanciò un’occhiata accanto a sé, trovando due paia di occhi a fissarlo, ma si impose di non preoccuparsene.   
Fece un cenno con la testa, il collo inclinato di lato, per dirgli che sì, l’aveva visto. Prima che Rufy potesse dire altro, il campanello della giuria richiamò i contestanti al cerchio.   
Il secondo round sarebbe stato molto simile al primo, se non fosse che Law sentiva lo sguardo dei due fratelli perforargli il fianco e bruciare come schizzi di acqua bollente sulle mani; fu alla fine di quello che i ragazzi decisero di rivolgergli la parola.   
Il moro si voltò totalmente verso di lui, con le braccia incrociate e gli occhi scuri assottigliati. «Sei un amico di Rufy?»   
Law alzò un sopracciglio alla domanda, ma gli rispose comunque. «Più un conoscente direi.»   
«E come mai un conoscente è qui a vedere l’incontro di Rufy?» Quella volta era stato il biondino a parlare, sospettoso.   
«Me l’ha chiesto lui la settimana scorsa. Ero qui per dei miei amici.» Omise che Rufy non gliel’aveva esattamente chiesto, ma l’aveva quasi costretto, eppure dalle espressioni dei due fratelli capì che potevano intuirlo da soli.   
«Allora come mai-» riprese il primo, ma non arrivò mai a finire la frase poiché il campanello squillò di nuovo e Law era sicuro che nessuno dei due si sarebbe perso un secondo dell’incontro per nulla al mondo.   
Passarono solo due o tre minuti, che però gli parvero molto più lunghi del solito, fino a quando l’arbitro non chiamò la fine del terzo ed ultimo round e i giudici contarono i punti segnati sul taccuino, quello Law lo sapeva; la giuria calcolò i punteggi totali e li passò all’arbitro che procedette a sollevare la mano di Rufy in aria, designandolo vincitore.   
I suoi fratelli scattarono in piedi, abbracciati, prima di catapultarsi giù dagli spalti e strizzare Rufy, ancora sudato e con i guantoni addosso. Law li seguì da un po’ più lontano, con un sorrisetto nascosto sotto la sciarpa scura che si era di nuovo annodato al collo.   
La risata sibilata di Rufy era riconoscibile anche da quella distanza, ed era talmente contagiosa che Law sentì le proprie labbra stirarsi appena di più, senza riuscire a controllarsi. Quel ragazzino era davvero una peste.   
Rufy lasciò andare i suoi fratelli, mentre quelli provavano a scompigliargli i capelli liberi dal casco rosso, e si diresse a passi veloci verso di lui. «Torao! – chiamò – Come sono andato?» gli chiese, prendendolo in contropiede.   
Law corrugò la fronte, stranito dalla domanda, dopotutto Rufy sapeva che la boxe non era tra i suoi interessi primari, per cui la sua opinione era inutile. Sospirò, decidendo di rispondere nel modo più generale possibile. «Hai vinto, quindi suppongo abbastanza bene.»   
Rufy parve soddisfatto di quella risposta. «Quel tipo era un osso bello duro. Schivava male, ma incassava bene… E mi ha messo in difficoltà un paio di volte. Mi ha sottovalutato troppo però! Non sarò un peso massimo, ma se sperava in una vittoria facile, ci sarà rimasto proprio di merda.» disse, passando poi a spiegare quali fossero state le mosse che l’avevano colto di sorpresa. Law lo ascoltò, con un sorriso nascosto a metà dalla sciarpa e molta più attenzione di ciò che voleva ammettere, come se solo il fatto che quelle parole fossero pronunciate da Rufy le rendesse automaticamente più interessanti. Si diede dell’idiota per l’ennesima volta, ma nulla in confronto a quando Rufy decise di chiedergli il numero di telefono.   
Law lo fissò per qualche secondo, come se non credesse alle proprie orecchie. Che le costanti urla di Pinco Panco e Panco Pinco gli avessero danneggiato l’udito per davvero?   
Ma poi Rufy gli sorrise e ripeté la domanda. «Se mi dai il tuo numero ti dico quando sono gli altri incontri e vieni a vedermi. Oh! E poi questo sabato esce quel nuovo film di supereroi, che ne dici di vederlo insieme? Posso dirlo anche ai miei amici e tu ai tuoi!»   
Il suo primo pensiero corse ai suoi amici, e al fatto che con tutta probabilità sarebbero stati contenti di accompagnarlo, ma un parte di Law voleva dire di no, voleva dire che non aveva voglia di uscire con lui a vedere un film di cui non gli importava un fico secco, tra l’altro, voleva dire che non gli andava di dargli il suo numero di telefono perché era molto probabile che quella sarebbe stata l’ultima volta in cui si vedevano. Come intuibile, quella parte venne zittita dal suo inconscio, che lo tirava verso Rufy come una corrente in pieno oceano.   
«Non so se posso sabato. Forse ho il tirocinio in ospedale.» disse infine, con un sospiro che gli sciolse il petto.   
Rufy parve colpito da una realizzazione proprio in quel momento, e la sua espressione si fece meno luminosa. «Giusto, tu vai all’università.»   
Law si rese conto di quanto fosse innaturale vedere Rufy senza un sorriso. Era come se ci fosse qualcosa di sbagliato nel mondo, così si affrettò a rimediare. «Non so ancora se avrò il tirocinio. E poi ci sono altri giorni.» propose, stupendosi delle proprie parole.   
«Bene, allora! Segnati il mio numero e poi mandami un messaggio.» Aspettò che Law tirasse il cellulare fuori dalla tasca e facesse quanto gli era stato detto, poi alzò il pollice. «Io devo andare a cambiarmi, mi aspetti?» gli chiese subito dopo.   
Un piccolo colpo di tosse risuonò dietro la figura sottile del ragazzo, e Law colse gli sguardi indignati dei due fratelli, evidentemente scontenti d’essere stati ignorati.   
Sospirò. «Non credo proprio, Rufy-ya. Ci vediamo.» Si infilò i guanti e girò i tacchi, ma non fece che pochi passi, prima che la voce di Rufy lo raggiungesse di nuovo. «Ci conto, Torao!»   
Law strinse i denti e affondò di più il viso nella sciarpa, consapevole di essersi appena scavato la fossa, ma con un sorriso che ancora gli increspava le labbra.   
  

*  
  

_23 gennaio 2015, Venerdì_  

   
   
**A Torao:**    
_Allora ci vieni al cinema?[14:23]_    
   
**Da Torao:**    
_Ho scelta? [14:39]_    
    
**A Torao:**    
_Certo! Possiamo andarci domani sera o la prossima settimana [14:41]_    
    
**Da Torao:**    
_… [14:49]_    
_Immaginavo. Domani andrà bene [14:50]_    
   
**A Torao:**    
_Ci sono anche due miei amici, i tuoi vengono? [14:58]_    
    
**Da Torao:**    
_Non ho ancora chiesto, ma molto probabilmente sì [19:06]_    
    
**A Torao:**    
_Ci hai messo tantissimo a rispondere. Pensavo mi stessi ignorando [19:13]_    
    
**Da Torao:**    
_Non tutti stanno con il telefono in mano 24/7 [19:14]_    
    
**A Torao:**    
_Eri al tirocinio? [19:16]_    
    
**Da Torao:**    
_Sì, sono uscito un quarto d’ora fa [19:18]_    
    
**A Torao:**    
_Posso chiamarti? [19:19]_    
    
**Da Torao:**    
_Perché? [19:24]_    
    
**A Torao:**    
_Perché così ci mettiamo d’accordo per andare al cinema [19:26]_    
    
**Da Torao:**    
_Non lo stiamo già facendo? [19:30]_    
    
**A Torao:**    
_Non mi piace scrivere [19:35]_    
    
**Da Torao:**    
_Non è un mio problema [19:36]_    
    
**A Torao:**    
_Toraoooooooooooooo [19:37]_    
_Tanto ti chiamo lo stesso [19:37]_    
    
**Da Torao:**    
_Fammi almeno arrivare a casa, peste. [19:40]_    
    
**A Torao:**    
_Sei in macchina? [19:41]_    
    
**Da Torao:**    
_E secondo te starei qui a parlare con te mentre guido? Sono in metro [19:44]_    
_Devo anche cenare, quindi se proprio insisti ti chiamo io quando finisco [19:45]_    
    
**A Torao:**    
_Va bene! [19:47]_    
    
_Chiamata in entrata da **Torao**  [20:44]_   
    
    
*   
  

_23 febbraio 2015, Lunedì_  

    
    
Era già da qualche settimana che Sabo e Ace osservavano il comportamento del loro fratellino minore; non l’avevano mai visto in quello stato, anche se Rufy era generalmente una persona solare e chiacchierona, non era mai stato tanto euforico, forse solo quando vinceva gli incontri di boxe.   
Era cominciato tutto il giorno delle sue gare di kick-boxing, quando l’avevano visto salutare quel tipo, tutto sorridente, prima sugli spalti e poi di presenza, dimenticandosi totalmente di loro.   
Non avevano voluto forzare l’argomento, fintantoché non fossero stati certi di avere prove inconfutabili, e alla fine le avevano trovate: Rufy aveva preso a guardare il cellulare molte più volte di quanto avesse mai fatto, rinunciando perfino a giocare ai videogame con loro per poter fare lunghe chiacchierate che si protraevano fino a tarda sera, condite di grasse risate. Che cosa c’era di tanto divertente, poi?   
Sabo aveva un’idea molto chiara di ciò che stava succedendo, soprattutto dopo che Rufy c’era anche uscito un paio di volte con quel tipo, in più non era stupido e conosceva bene suo fratello; Ace, invece, nonostante fosse altrettanto al corrente della situazione, non riusciva a capire come si potesse concepire qualcosa di più divertente che starsene tutti e tre ammucchiati sul letto a due piazze di Sabo a sparare contro pixel su uno schermo, soprattutto dopo una giornata passata fuori casa. Sabo aveva evitato di ricordargli che aveva fatto lo stesso mentre ancora lui e Marco stavano solo “vedendo come andava”.   
In ogni caso, per tutta una serie di ragioni più o meno logiche, Ace e Sabo avevano deciso di chiedere spiegazioni al diretto interessato quella sera stessa. E fu per questo che, dopo una abbondante cena che Rufy aveva spazzolato come se non vedesse cibo da giorni, entrambi misero l’espressione più innocente di cui erano capaci, finendo per dare il via ad uno strano scenario che faceva molto “poliziotto buono, poliziotto cattivo”.   
Rufy li fissò per qualche secondo, con lo sguardo confuso di chi non è del tutto sicuro di cosa stia accadendo, appoggiato com’era sul tavolo della cucina.   
Sabo gli sorrise mellifluo, gli occhi azzurri che adocchiavano il telefono già pronto nelle mani del fratello, ben intenzionato a non lasciarglielo usare, ma consapevole che le possibilità di successo fossero ben poche.   
«Rufy!» esclamò, forse con un po’ troppa enfasi. L’altro si aprì un sorriso, prima che anche Ace si decidesse a parlare. «Adesso che hai mangiato e recuperato le forze, che ne dici di raccontarci un po’ della tua giornata, fratellino? La scuola? La palestra?»   
Sapevano entrambi benissimo di quanto sembrasse finta quella conversazione, perché l’interessamento di Ace nella vita scolastica di Rufy era praticamente inesistente; di contro, nutriva un interesse genuino per la sua vita atletica, mentre era Sabo a tenere d’occhio il fratello minore e a fare in modo che studiasse e non si distraesse tutto il tempo.   
Rufy sorrise, luminoso come sempre, con gli occhi socchiusi. «Bene. A scuola non è successo niente di che e in palestra ci siamo esercitati su un nuovo calcio fichissimo!» Scattò in piedi nel tentativo di illustrare la mossa al meglio, ma venne bloccato dalla mano di Sabo che si posò sulla sua spalla.   
«Allora ti va di finire quella missione di GTA insieme?» gli propose.   
Ace ghignò. «Non vorrai bidonarci di nuovo?» Il suo sguardo tagliente non prometteva nulla di buono, ma Rufy non colse l’avvertimento, ingenuo come sempre, e fece un sorrisetto colpevole.   
«Law mi ha detto che chiama dopo il tirocinio. Vogliamo andare di nuovo al cinema uno di questi giorni, a vedere quel nuovo film horror che è uscito la settimana scorsa. Avevo chiesto a Usopp e Chopper di venire, ma sono dei fifoni e hanno detto di no. – sghignazzò – Se è bello torno a vederlo con voi, vi va?» La punta di senso di colpa era stata sostituita dall’eccitazione all’idea di vedere quel film, nonostante il genere horror non fosse tra i suoi preferiti; Sabo evitò di chiedersi da cos’altro potesse derivare tutta quella trepidazione.   
Se aveva tirato un sospiro di sollievo la prima volta, nel sentire che almeno suo fratello e quel tipo non sarebbero stati da soli, e se la seconda aveva chiuso un occhio, visto che Rufy gli aveva detto che andavano solo a fare una passeggiata, questa volta invece il suo sangue si fece gelido nelle vene. I cinema erano bui, quasi intimi, e Sabo non era tanto ingenuo da non sapere cosa facessero le coppiette durante i film. Non rifletté neanche sul fatto che Rufy aveva nominato un horror, e quindi era improbabile che potessero sbaciucchiarsi con quel genere di tensione. Tuttavia, non gli sfuggì la smorfia che storse il viso di Ace, ed era sicuro che lo stesso pensiero avesse attraversato anche la sua mente, prima che il ragazzo sgranasse gli occhi ed esclamasse, sorprendendolo. «Tirocinio?!»   
In mezzo alle sopracciglia di Ace si formarono due rughe e la sua bocca prese la forma di una piccola “o”, mentre tirava uno scappellotto sulla nuca del fratello minore. «Si può sapere quanti anni ha questo tizio, Rufy?» continuò, anche se non aveva molto diritto di giudicare proprio la differenza d’età, considerato tutto; in effetti Sabo non ricordava di aver reagito tanto male quando un diciassettenne Ace gli aveva detto di stare con un uomo più grande di dieci anni, ma forse in quel caso si era trattato del delirio di onnipotenza adolescenziale, e poi doveva ammettere che a distanza di quattro anni, la loro relazione andava ancora a gonfie vele. In quel momento, però, si stava parlando del suo _fratellino minore_.   
Rufy protestò ad alta voce a quel gesto, mentre si massaggiava il punto in cui l’aveva colpito, poi ammutolì e parve riflettere sulla domanda che gli era stata posta. Alzò tutte e dieci le dita delle mani, abbassandone sette, una dopo l’altra. «Io ne ho diciotto e lui ne ha venticinque, quindi sono…» La voce di Rufy si spezzò quando il ragazzo notò Sabo strozzarsi con la sua stessa saliva e rischiare di perdere quella calma controllata che lo distingueva; non c’era bisogno di essere un genio in matematica per capire che lì ci fosse qualche problema. Sabo si girò di scatto a cercare lo sguardo di Ace, la cui bocca era di nuovo aperta, come un pesce abbastanza comico; alla fine decise di prendere in mano la situazione, visto che l’altro pareva non aver intenzione di riprendersi da quella notizia.   
Si passò una mano sulla fronte, scostando una ciocca bionda ribelle dai propri occhi e si sforzò di non far trasparire la confusione che albergava nella sua mente. «Non ti sembra che sia un po’ troppo grande?» Fu un commento camuffato dalla voce diplomatica che lo caratterizzava, ma che aveva lo scopo di far riflettere Rufy.   
L’interessato sporse le labbra in fuori, sembrò pensare a lungo, ma prima che potesse anche solo provare a rispondere, la voce bassa ed ancora parecchio incredula di Ace risuonò nella piccola cucina. «Sì, scemotto, non mi pare che tu sia un esperto di relazioni.» Socchiuse gli occhi con aria di superiorità, ed in effetti poteva permetterselo, visto che lui e Marco erano fidanzati dall’alba dei tempi ed erano stati eletti “coppia d’oro” del loro gruppo. Se anche Rufy avesse trovato qualcuno, Sabo avrebbe finito per sentirsi messo da parte…   
Rufy si imbronciò ancora di più. «Scemo sarai tu! E mica siamo fidanzati!» replicò, sottraendosi alle grinfie del fratello che aveva preso a dargli pizzicotti sul fianco.   
Sabo scoccò un’occhiataccia ad Ace e questi incrociò le braccia sbuffando offeso, poi si rivolse di nuovo al minore. «Non siamo stupidi sai? È la prima volta che ti vediamo così.»   
Ace fece schioccare la lingua. «Come faccia a piacerti un tipo con la faccia perennemente disgustata, questo ancora non lo capisco, Rufy.» Scosse la testa in segno di disapprovazione. Ed era un po’ ridicolo, a pensarci, perché Sabo continuava a vedere la faccia inespressiva di Marco davanti ai propri occhi. Ace sapeva essere davvero ipocrita, quando voleva.   
Rufy lo fissò, confuso. «È carino con me… e poi ad essere sincero la sua faccia non mi interessa molto. Potrebbe anche avere tre occhi e due nasi, non cambierei idea.»   
Sabo era quasi stupito di ciò che aveva detto Rufy, mentre una certa ipotesi cominciava a farsi strada nella sua mente, ma non arrivò a darle voce perché Ace ormai continuava a briglia sciolta. «Ma poi hai visto i suoi capelli? Potrebbe pettinarli una volta tanto! E invece no! Assomigliano a un nido abbandonato…»   
Sabo avrebbe voluto ricordargli che il suo, di ragazzo, aveva un ananas sulla testa, ma preferì rimanere in silenzio e sorbirsi il suo monologo di non-apprezzamento verso Law. Si mise una mano sulle labbra a celare il sorrisetto che le increspava: certo che Ace aveva proprio da ridire su tutto, perfino sul modo in cui il ragazzo si era annodato la sciarpa l’unica volta che l’aveva visto. Era assurdo che ricordasse quel tipo di particolari, anche se conoscendolo, era più probabile che se li fosse inventati sul momento.   
Quando finalmente Ace sputò la sua ultima critica, Sabo si sentì nuovamente chiamato in causa. Prese un profondo respiro, voltandosi a fronteggiare Rufy che aveva messo su una strana espressione inquietante; sembrava pronto a ribattere su ogni singola parola detta dal fratello maggiore, ma Sabo non gli diede quella possibilità.   
«Rufy, noi non vogliamo dirti come vivere la tua vita…»   
«Ah, no?»   
«Sta’ zitto, Ace!» gridò, per poi riprendere con voce bassa e serena, rivolto al fratellino. «Ma siamo preoccupati per te. Dopotutto è la prima volta che qualcuno ti interessa così tanto. Siamo solo… stupiti, ecco. È molto più grande e molto diverso da te.»   
Rufy scoppiò a ridere. «Non mi pare, solo perché non gli piacciono i videogiochi e preferisce guardare documentari non significa che siamo “molto diversi”.»   
Ace alzò un sopracciglio. «Ma se non l’ho mai visto ridere neanche mezza volta, mentre tu hai sempre quel sorriso da beota stampato in faccia.»   
«È anche vero che l’hai visto una sola volta.» Sabo si era portato una mano dietro la nuca e la sua considerazione venne bellamente ignorata, mentre Ace si passava una mano tra i capelli scuri, in un gesto di stizza forse un po’ troppo drammatico. «E quella volta non ci ha neanche salutato prima di andarsene. Non ci ha degnato di uno sguardo.» puntualizzò.   
«Non ha degnato  _noi_  di uno sguardo, ma Rufy è stato degnato anche troppo.» Alzò un angolo della bocca, in un sorrisetto complice.   
Rufy ghignò allo sguardo indirizzatogli dal fratello, sotto gli occhi sconcertati di Ace. «E poi a me sorride.» commentò, come se fosse una cosa da niente.   
A quell’ultima affermazione, né Sabo né Ace sapevano come rispondere.   
Sabo alzò le mani in segno di resa. Se Rufy non voleva accettare la realtà, ossia di essersi preso una bella cotta per quel fantomatico Law, allora non poteva farci niente. Che poi la cotta fosse con tutta probabilità ricambiata, quello lo tenne per sé, perché non riusciva a capire come fosse possibile che un venticinquenne volesse realmente passare del tempo con suo fratello. Non che Rufy fosse una persona sgradevole, ma sapeva essere davvero molto immaturo alle volte, e pesante. Sabo era solo preoccupato che quel tipo potesse stancarsi di lui, ad un certo punto, e non era pronto a vedere Rufy con il cuore spezzato. Però, se c’era una cosa che aveva capito nella sua vita, era che bisognava lasciare che il tempo facesse la sua parte, e soprattutto doveva permettere agli altri di fare degli errori.   
Così, sorrise al suo fratellino e gli scompigliò i capelli, notando come lo sguardo di Ace si fosse rasserenato: probabilmente anche lui aveva pensato le stesse cose.   
Si scambiarono un’occhiata rassegnata, mentre la mano di Ace si aggiungeva alla sua e stropicciava il volto di Rufy. «E chi se lo aspettava che uno scemo come te potesse far colpo!»   
Rufy gli afferrò i polsi, tentando di allontanarlo da sé. «Io non ho picchiato proprio nessuno!»   
Sabo roteò gli occhi, con uno sbuffo divertito. Sarebbe stata davvero una bella avventura.   
    
*   
  

_3 marzo 2015, Martedì_  

    
**Da Torao:**    
_Sei sveglio? [22:54]_    
    
**A Torao:**    
_Sto morendo di sonno [22:57]_    
    
**Da Torao:**    
_Allora ci sentiamo domani [22:58]_    
    
**A Torao:**    
_No no no [22:58]_    
_Spara [22:58]_    
    
**Da Torao:**    
_Domani posso passare a prenderti direttamente dalla palestra [23:01]_    
    
**A Torao:**    
_Per il film? [23:03]_    
    
**Da Torao:**    
_No per andare a vedere un balletto a teatro [23:05]_    
    
**A Torao:**    
_Davvero? [23:06]_    
_E il cinema? [23:06]_    
_Hai pure scelto tu il film! [23:07]_    
    
**Da Torao:**    
_… [23:07]_    
_Fai sul serio? [23:08]_    
   
**A Torao:**    
_?? [23:08]_    
    
**Da Torao:**    
_Stavo scherzando. Parlo del cinema [23:10]_    
    
**A Torao:**    
_Allora ok. E la cena? [23:11]_    
    
**Da Torao:**    
_Possiamo cenare insieme da qualche parte [23:25]_    
    
**A Torao:**    
_IO VOGLIO LA CARNE [23:26]_    
    
**Da Torao:**    
_Non l’avrei mai detto [23:27]_    
    
**A Torao:**    
_Voglio gli hamburger [23:28]_    
    
**Da Torao:**    
_Vedremo [23:30]_    
    
**A Torao:**    
_Toraooo [23:31]_    
    
**Da Torao:**    
_Cosa vuoi ancora? [23:31]_    
    
**A Torao:**    
_Devo chiederlo a Sabo ed Ace [23:32]_    
    
**Da Torao:**    
_E cosa c’entro io? [23:40]_    
    
**A Torao:**    
_Niente [23:42]_    
_Te lo volevo solo dire [23:42]_    
_Perché non gli stai tanto simpatico [23:43]_    
    
**Da Torao:**    
_Ma davvero? [23:43]_    
_Come mai? [23:43]_    
    
**A Torao:**    
_Credo siano gelosi [23:44]_    
_Perché non gioco più con loro dopo cena [23:44]_    
    
**Da Torao:**    
_Mi sento quasi in colpa [23:45]_    
    
**A Torao:**    
_Davvero? [23:46]_    
    
**Da Torao:**    
_No [23:46]_    
    
**A Torao:**    
_Prima o poi li devi conoscere [23:47]_    
    
**Da Torao:**    
_Il più tardi possibile, spero [23:50]_    
    
**A Torao:**    
_Sono divertenti [23:51]_    
    
**Da Torao:**    
_Non ne dubito [23:52]_    
    
**A Torao:**    
_A volte non capisco se sei serio o no [23:53]_    
    
**Da Torao:**    
_Si chiama sarcasmo, è proprio questo il punto [23:54]_    
    
**A Torao:**    
_Bah, sei proprio un tipo strano [23:55]_    
    
**Da Torao:**    
_Sarà [23:55]_    
_Ma tu non stavi morendo di sonno? [23:55]_    
    
**A Torao:**    
_Sì [23:56]_    
_Infatti sono a letto [23:56]_    
    
**Da Torao:**    
_Vedi di dormire, altrimenti domani ti addormenti durante il film e io non voglio la tua bava sulla giacca [23:57]_    
    
**A Torao:**    
_Noioso [23:57]_    
_Va bene, buonanotte [23:57]_    
_Aspetta [23:58]_    
_Come fai a sapere che sbavo? [23:58]_    
_È STATO USOPP VERO??? [23:58]_    
    
**Da Torao:**    
_Usopp è innocente. Me l’hai appena confermato tu [23:59]_    
_E adesso dormi, peste [23:59]_    
    
**A Torao:**    
_Che palle che sei [00:00]_    
_Domani ti faccio vedere io [00:00]_    
    
**Da Torao:**    
_Non vedo l’ora [00:01]_  

  
    
*   
  

_4 marzo 2015, Mercoledì_  

    
    
Era la terza volta che a Law capitava di provare una cosa del genere, mentre guardava Rufy con le labbra stirate in un sorriso, che scrutava le chiavi sotto la luce un po’ aranciata del portico. C’era una temperatura tiepida, nonostante fosse solo inizio marzo; il clima quell’anno era stato più mite rispetto agli altri, con grande gioia di Law che il freddo proprio non lo poteva soffrire.   
Sentiva un piacevole venticello fresco accarezzargli il volto, scompigliandogli i capelli. Si appoggiò allo stipite della veranda, un sorrisetto accennato sul viso, le braccia incrociate ed un’irrefrenabile voglia di togliere il mazzo di mano a Rufy e spingerlo contro il legno scuro della porta principale.   
Era la terza volta, ne era sicuro, perché le volte prima aveva già dovuto imporsi contegno. La prima quella sera, non sapeva bene se mentre cenavano e Rufy si era sporcato il naso di maionese, o al cinema, con le luci spente e quelle dannate scene d’amore (stavano guardando un horror, quindi non riusciva a spiegarsele). Poi in macchina mentre Rufy gli parlava delle cose che succedevano nelle sua vita; gli aveva detto di non poterne più delle superiori, anche se in realtà era il suo ultimo anno, di Sabo che gli faceva simulare i test universitari per prepararlo meglio e lui li odiava, nonostante Ace gli mandasse pane e cioccolato di nascosto. Gli aveva anche parlato dei suoi progressi a kick-boxing e gli aveva chiesto di andare ad assistere ai suoi allenamenti, qualche volta.   
Law non era tanto sicuro che ci sarebbe andato; prima di tutto perché era probabile che coincidessero con il suo tirocinio settimanale, ma soprattutto perché non sapeva cosa avrebbe potuto creare la sua testa alla vista di Rufy in tuta e nel suo elemento. Già era abbastanza dover contrastare l’effetto che gli faceva di solito, proprio come in quel momento.   
Anche se c’era calma e silenzio, Law riusciva perfettamente a percepire quella strana tensione che impregnava l’atmosfera, rendendola vibrante di aspettative. Ed era già successo, succedeva sempre.   
Rufy non riusciva mai a ricordarsi quali fossero le chiavi che gli servivano, i suoi movimenti di ricerca, però, erano lenti ed esasperanti… _troppo_  lenti ed esasperanti, tanto che Law aveva cominciato a chiedersi se non lo facesse di proposito.   
Poi gli bastò lanciare un’occhiata per capire. Rufy stava solo facendo tintinnare le chiavi con le dita, non aveva neanche provato a cercare quella che apriva il portoncino di casa, e Law cominciava a pensare che sapesse benissimo quale fosse. Quella piccola peste lo stava facendo assolutamente di proposito, se gli occhi castani che guizzavano su di lui potevano considerarsi una prova bastevole. Mise su un ghigno e si mosse piano verso Rufy, che sembrava aver infine abbandonato la propria ricerca; se ne stava appoggiato di schiena contro la porta e lo fissava con un ghigno gemello sul viso.   
«Vedo che hai trovato le chiavi.» Alzò un dito verso il mazzo finalmente appeso alla serratura.   
Rufy fece le spallucce e annuì.   
«E perché non sei ancora entrato?» chiese ancora. Di nuovo spallucce, ma quella volta Rufy parlò. «Perché devo salutarti.» Il suo sguardo si illuminò di una luce furba e Law fu ad un passo dal mandare all’aria i suoi buoni propositi di andarci piano con quel ragazzino che, a conti fatti, aveva solo diciotto anni.   
«Adesso l’hai fatto.» gli fece notare e Rufy non smise un attimo di guardarlo.   
«Ti voglio salutare bene, Torao.» La gola di Law divenne il deserto del Sahara e lui deglutì, nel tentativo di portare un po’ di idratazione, non sapeva neanche se per l’aspettativa o il fatto che quell’espressione risoluta sul volto di Rufy gli stava davvero facendo venir voglia di spingerlo proprio contro quella dannatissima porta molto più delle altre volte; la cosa di cui era certo era che, se Rufy era ancora lì fuori, allora anche lui stava aspettando qualcosa.   
Non gli venivano altre battutine sarcastiche, o meglio, certo che gliene venivano, semplicemente non gli andava di dirle ad alta voce. Quindi per una volta decise di starsene zitto ed aspettare che la situazione evolvesse in qualche modo.   
Rufy gli sorrise. «Tu non vuoi salutarmi bene?»   
Law provò un’inspiegabile sensazione di calore allo stomaco. Dannazione a quel ragazzino.   
Si sporse in avanti, poggiandogli piano una mano sul petto, sopra la giacca e lo tirò piano verso di sé, mentre la sua schiena andava ad appoggiarsi alla porta. «Salutare così va bene?»   
Rufy si era tirato un po’ su sulle punte dei piedi, mentre Law aveva dovuto piegarsi in avanti; le loro fronti quasi si toccavano e Law poteva sentire il respiro tiepido di Rufy sulle guance. Osservò per un attimo quelle iridi scure e calde, rese più chiare dalla luce della veranda, stupendosi del fatto che le ciglia di Rufy fossero molto più lunghe ed arcuate di quanto si fosse immaginato, ma d’altra parte non le aveva mai viste tanto da vicino. Fu quasi automatico chiudere la distanza tra loro, senza smettere di guardarlo. Dapprima fu un semplice contatto, labbra chiuse contro labbra chiuse, in una vicinanza tanto inaspettata quanto desiderata, che prese entrambi alla sprovvista; Law non si sentiva di prendere in giro Rufy perché era arrossito, era sicuro che le proprie guance fossero altrettanto colorate, e quella volta non poteva dare la colpa al freddo.   
Poi, Law sentì l’inconfondibile sensazione di dita che si andavano a stringere ai suoi capelli, in un tocco un po’ invasivo ed energico e che tuttavia non gli fece venire voglia di scattare indietro, come avrebbe fatto se la persona di fronte a lui non fosse stata Rufy. A lui poteva dare quel permesso. La bocca di Rufy si stirò in sorriso e Law sentì il suo fiato uscire tra le labbra in una piccola risatina sibilata. «Hai i capelli morbidissimi, Torao, mi piacciono!»   
Non perse neanche tempo per alzare gli occhi al cielo, occupato com’era a lasciar scivolare la lingua contro quella dell’altro, in un tentativo di zittirlo. Gli avrebbe anche detto che gli piaceva il suo modo di sorridere, se non fosse stato così poco da lui, così decise di posare una mano sul suo fianco e stringere. Un’altra risata, più sospirata quella volta, prima che Rufy utilizzasse le proprie mani per spingerlo verso di sé.   
E – dannazione a lui, per davvero – Law non riusciva più a staccarsi. Era come se il suo intero essere, e non solo i suoi capelli, fosse ormai nelle mani di Rufy, completamente alla sua mercé. In quel momento realizzò che, se mai quel bacio potesse considerarsi come l’inizio di una relazione, avrebbe accettato molti più compromessi di quanto volesse ammettere.   
La sua mano si era lentamente spostata sulla schiena di Rufy, e il suo pollice aveva preso a disegnare dei piccoli cerchi attraverso la giacca del ragazzo, mentre le dita di Rufy continuavano ad accarezzargli il cuoio capelluto; lasciò andare un sospiro, rassegnato al fatto che probabilmente non ne avrebbe mai avuto abbastanza di tutto quello, anche se da qualche parte nella sua testa aleggiava ancora la consapevolezza che era già tardi, che Rufy il giorno dopo doveva andare a scuola e lui doveva ancora tornare a casa, senza contare il fatto che i fratelli del ragazzo erano in casa e lo stavano aspettando. Era strano che non avessero sentito il rumore delle chiavi, né del loro chiacchiericcio, né che non fossero appostati alle finestre ad attendere il ritorno del fratello prodigo, a dirla tutta.   
Non aveva neanche finito di formulare quel pensiero, pregustando già il momento in cui sarebbe passato e avrebbe potuto riprendere a baciare Rufy come si deve, che la serratura della porta scattò con un suono metallico e piuttosto rumoroso.   
«Buonasera.» La voce bassa di uno dei due risuonò nell’aria tiepida, tagliente come la lama di un rasoio.   
L’intera figura di Law si irrigidì si colpo e scattò all’indietro, senza però togliere la mano dalla schiena di Rufy. Stringeva la stoffa di quella giacca con forza, non perché fosse spaventato, ma perché fosse stato per lui avrebbe volentieri piazzato un pugno sul bel nasino all’insù di quel damerino biondo. Era stato un bel momento fino a quando quell’altro non aveva deciso di rovinarlo.   
Rufy invece non si scompose. Sorrise a trentadue denti e passò anche lui un braccio intorno al busto di Law. «Ciao Sabo.» esclamò.   
Dietro il biondino fece capolino una testa scura, visibilmente più assonnata. «Rufy! Ti pare orario di tornare a casa?»   
Law sentì il corpo di Rufy vibrare piano accanto a sé, in una risata celata. «Siamo arrivati prima, però non trovavo le chiavi, e poi ci siamo baciati.»   
Law sgranò gli occhi e il suo sguardo saettò da Rufy a Sabo e vice versa. Il moro, Ace, sembrava non essere nel pieno delle proprie facoltà mentali, ma l’occhiata assassina che gli rivolse fu comunque terribile. Sabo accennò un sorrisetto tirato, come se si stesse trattenendo dal fare qualcosa di cui si sarebbe pentito. «Non me ne ero proprio accorto.» sputò tra i denti.   
«Davvero?» chiese Rufy, un piccola ruga in mezzo alle sopracciglia a svelare la sua confusione. Law ne era quasi intenerito, e forse avrebbe anche voluto portare le dita sul suo mento e voltarlo verso di sé per strappargli un altro bacio… peccato che le due mamme chiocce avessero deciso che la sua serata non si sarebbe conclusa con uno sbaciucchiamento in stile film.   
Sabo sorrise, un sorriso finto e davvero poco convincente. «Certo che me ne sono accorto, Rufy. Non c’era bisogno che me lo ricordassi.» sibilò.   
«Ti conviene sbrigarti ad entrare ed andare a letto, domani la sveglia è alle sette, lo sai.» aggiunse Ace.   
Rufy roteò gli occhi. «Che palle.» e, con grande disappunto di Law, il leggero peso sui suoi fianchi sparì, come anche il calore del corpo di Rufy accanto al proprio, mentre il ragazzo si dirigeva piano verso casa. Poi però parve ripensarci, facendo dietro-front come il migliore dei soldati, e piazzandogli una mano sulla nuca per spingerlo contro di sé e far combaciare le loro labbra in un bacio a stampo che si interruppe con uno schiocco sonoro e umido. «Buonanotte, Torao!»   
Law rimase fermo sul posto, osservando la testa di Rufy che si allontanava e spariva dietro Ace, accompagnata da un lieve scappellotto; quando riuscì finalmente a processare che Rufy l’aveva appena baciato di fronte ad entrambi i suoi fratelli, per poi lasciarlo solo con suddetti fratelli che non avevano smesso un attimo di riservagli occhiate diffidenti e a tratti assassine. Ah, se gli sguardi potessero uccidere, Law era sicuro che si sarebbe trovato stecchito a terra il momento in cui Sabo aveva aperto la porta.   
Si infilò le mani nelle tasche, sentendole d’un tratto fredde, e anche per evitare di torturarsele e mostrare il suo vero stato d’animo; l’ultima cosa che gli serviva era che quei due credessero che fosse spaventato di loro. Non che lo fosse, ma era abbastanza intelligente da capire che quella situazione era anche troppo aggrovigliata e che avrebbe dovuto districarsene da solo.   
«Torao?» chiese quindi Sabo, una volta sicuro che Rufy non potesse sentirli.   
Law prese un profondo sospiro, maledicendo quel ragazzino e lo stupido soprannome che gli aveva dato. Le sue labbra divennero una linea sottile e dritta, in un’espressione di fastidio: si era abituato al fatto che fosse Rufy ad usarlo, e non gli piaceva sentirlo pronunciare da una voce differente.   
«Trafalgar D. Water Law.» corresse.   
«Bene,  _Trafalgar Waterloo_  –o come diavolo ti chiami – che intenzioni hai?» Era stato Ace a parlare; teneva il braccio appoggiato alla spalla del fratello e aveva lo sguardo di chi è stato buttato giù dal letto contro la sua volontà.   
Sabo gli diede una breve occhiata per poi tornare con gli occhi su Law. Per quanto detestasse ammetterlo, Law doveva riconoscere che le iridi cerulee del biondino era davvero incredibili: la sinistra era più chiara dell’altra e l’effetto era senza dubbio suggestivo. Certo, le sfumature scure e più dorate negli occhi di Rufy gli facevano tutto un altro effetto, ma si doveva a Cesare quel che era di Cesare, giusto?   
Tutto quello, però, non importava, perché quelle stesse iridi azzurre lo stavano scrutando con astio e sospetto.   
«Che intenzioni ho per cosa?» li provocò. Non ci voleva un genio per capire la vera domanda di Ace, ma potesse andare all’inferno se gliel’avesse resa così facile.   
Sabo sbuffò. «Non mi sembri una persona stupida, almeno non fino a questo punto, sai benissimo di cosa stiamo parlando.»   
«Lo so?» chiese di nuovo, con un ghigno insolente che gli si dipingeva sul viso. Sapeva che non era il modo giusto di ingraziarseli, ma non gli andava di abbassare la testa e sentirsi dire cose che aveva già ben ponderato da solo.   
«Con Rufy, idiota.» tagliò corto Ace, con voce secca. Law decise di sorvolare sull’insulto, dopotutto se l’era cercata e il ragazzo continuava a sopprimere sbadigli; la sua dedizione nei confronti del fratello minore era elogiabile, ma d’altra parte, Law avrebbe fatto lo stesso con Lamy. Se avesse trovato sua sorella a sbaciucchiare un quasi sconosciuto sul portico di casa, il malcapitato avrebbe passato davvero una mezz’ora poco piacevole. Peccato che in quel caso il malcapitato fosse lui stesso.   
«Che intenzioni dovrei avere?»   
Sabo alzò di nuovo il sopracciglio. «Non lo sappiamo, per questo te lo stiamo chiedendo… anche se potremmo provare ad indovinare.» Il suo sorriso era talmente zuccherino che Law sentì la propria glicemia schizzare alle stelle solo guardandolo.   
Roteò gli occhi. «Non ho alcuna intenzione. Ci siamo solo baciati, due volte, e le avete viste entrambe.» Al ricordo di quei baci si inumidì velocemente le labbra, constatando che sì, anche se lieve, il sapore di Rufy c’era ancora. Non sapeva bene come sentirsi a riguardo.   
«Hai sette anni più di lui. Come facciamo a sapere che non vorrai anche altro?» Ace aveva appena posto la domanda che Law temeva di più. Non perché credeva che l’età, in quello specifico caso, fosse un problema, piuttosto perché era ciò che lo tormentava da quando lui e Rufy avevano iniziato a frequentarsi   
Rufy, a volte, gli sembrava davvero troppo ingenuo. E non si riferiva solo al modo semplice che aveva di esprimere i propri stati d’animo, fluttuando dall’uno all’altro con una velocità al limite del patologico; a volte, Rufy sembrava non rendersi conto di come alcuni suoi gesti, alcune parole, riuscissero a deviare la mente di Law su sentieri che era meglio rimanessero inesplorati. Almeno per il momento.   
Law ricordava ancora con imbarazzo quella volta in cui Rufy, attraverso lo scollo della maglietta, aveva scorto un pezzo del tatuaggio che aveva sul petto e aveva tentato di convincerlo a toglierla per farglielo vedere.   
Poi però, lo stesso individuo aveva orchestrato il trucchetto delle chiavi e gli aveva afferrato la nuca con foga per baciarlo davanti ai suoi fratelli iperprotettivi, appena dopo essere stati beccati dagli stessi fratelli a baciarsi in maniera un po’ più approfondita.   
Lo confondeva, e non era una cosa negativa, ma Law aveva bisogno di più certezze per poter decidere le cose, e quel comportamento non gli facilitava il compito. Fino ad allora, quindi, aveva deciso che avrebbe proseguito un piccolo passo alla volta, senza lasciarsi superare da Rufy e non superandolo a sua volta. Doveva essere un itinerario alla stessa velocità.   
Però, non capiva come la cosa potesse interessare Ace e Sabo. L’unica giustificazione valida era che non volessero vedere Rufy finire “sedotto ed abbandonato”, anche se Law era abbastanza sicuro di essere lui quello sedotto, indi per cui parte lesa in tutta quella vicenda.   
Spostò il peso da una gamba all’altra. «L’ultima volta che ho controllato, Rufy aveva diciotto anni. È perfettamente in grado di capire cosa vuole e cosa no.»   
Vide il volto di Sabo cambiare: la sua espressione ostile si fece stupita, poi si rasserenò. Sembrava ancora sospettoso, ma quella luce omicida che aveva negli occhi aveva lasciato il posto ad un brillio più curioso. «Quindi possiamo stare sicuri che non ti verrà mai in mente di spingerlo a fare qualcosa che non vuole?»   
«Lo conoscete meglio di me, sapete che non fa mai quello che non vuole. E di sicuro a me non interessa pregarlo.» Le parole uscirono con stizza, come se la sola insinuazione l’avesse disgustato. Ed era così, in effetti. Se poteva capire la preoccupazione dei due ragazzi, non poteva però accettare che potessero pensare certe cose di lui.   
A quella risposta, sia Sabo che Ace parvero capire di aver oltrepassato una linea troppo sensibile, di aver formulato un’accusa pesante, sebbene velata e mitigata da un futuro in cui era esclusa.   
I due fratelli si scambiarono uno sguardo, sospirando all’unisono.   
«E va bene.» esordì Ace. «Non mi stai tanto simpatico, e potresti pettinarti i capelli, ma conosco mio fratello e se gli piaci così tanto da baciarti, allora credo che ti avremmo intorno per ancora parecchio tempo.»   
Sabo lo seguì a ruota. «Già. E se dobbiamo convivere in qualche modo, è meglio farlo con serenità. Basta che non vi scambiate smancerie sul divano di casa – scoccò un’occhiata furente ad Ace –, Rufy ha la sua stanza per un motivo.»   
Ace ghignò, un po’ stonato dal sonno. «Non erano solo smancerie, quelle mie e di Marco, ti ricordo che avevo in mano il suo…»   
Sabo gli pizzicò un braccio, strappandogli un mugugno offeso. «Sto ancora cercando di dimenticare e non mi interessano i particolari, grazie mille.»   
Law aveva assistito al battibecco, perplesso e sconcertato. Non aveva idea di chi fosse quel famoso Marco, ma non voleva neanche provare ad immaginare la scena, e si ritrovò a simpatizzare per Sabo in quel momento.   
«Per quanto mi piacerebbe continuare questa conversazione, domani devo presentarmi a lezione e vorrei arrivarci nel pieno delle mie facoltà mentali.» La sua voce era atona, senza alcuna inflessione, nel tentativo di mascherare il fatto che non aveva assolutamente voglia di continuare a stare lì, e soprattutto a stare con quei due. Non che loro non lo sapessero, comunque.   
Ace tirò un sospiro di sollievo. «Bene, allora me ne torno a letto, ci si vede Waterloo.» Sbadigliò vistosamente, rintanandosi dentro casa e lasciandolo solo con Sabo.   
Il biondino sorrise di nuovo, ma quella volta non sembrava uno dei soliti sorrisetti falsi. «Ace non sa cosa sia la comune decenza.» commentò, e a Law non sfuggì la sfumatura affettuosa nella sua voce. «Tu e Rufy avete intenzione di vedervi domani?» gli chiese dopo.   
Si strinse nelle spalle. «Se gli va, sì.» Non sapeva ancora come Rufy avrebbe reagito a quella nuova situazione; poteva sperare solo che fosse una reazione positiva, considerato che l’aveva anche baciato, ma appunto, Law non avrebbe mai dato per scontato niente quando si trattava di lui.   
Sabo annuì, pensieroso. «Gli andrà.»   
Law avrebbe voluto dire “Lo spero”, ma rimase in silenzio per qualche secondo, prima di togliere una mano dalla tasca e alzarla in un cenno di saluto. «Buon proseguimento, allora.»   
Il ragazzo ricambiò quel cenno e gli lanciò un’ultima occhiata prima di richiudersi la porta alle spalle.   
Solo allora Law si ritrovò a tirare un sospiro sollevato, dopo tutta quella tensione che aveva inavvertitamente accumulato sulle spalle. Si diresse a passi lunghi verso la macchina, ancora un po’ frastornato. Era stranamente contento, e non solo per l’essersi tirato fuori da quel terzo grado senza aver messo in allarme i fratelli. Si sentiva abbastanza patetico a pensarlo, ma era convinto che fosse per la maggior parte merito di Rufy e del modo che aveva di fare e dire le cose. Era imprevedibile, vero, era un peste insopportabile, vero anche quello, ma per lo meno sembrava agire sempre in sintonia con ciò che pensava, pareva privo di qualunque forma di pregiudizio e a Law piaceva. E di sicuro il fatto che avesse anche un bel faccino e due occhi grandi e luminosi giocava a suo favore.   
Entrò nell’abitacolo e inserì la chiave, ma poco prima di mettere in moto, un pensiero molto casuale gli passò per la testa, e Law si ritrovò con il cellulare tra le mani e la chat di Rufy aperta con l’ultimo selfie stupido che il ragazzo gli aveva mandato quel pomeriggio. Mosse piano le dita sulla tastiera, incapace di credere a quello che stava facendo. Perché Trafalgar Law non mandava la buonanotte a nessuno e di sicuro non ad un moccioso col sorriso facile. Però, Trafalgar Law non li baciava nemmeno i mocciosi col sorriso facile. Peccato che lui l’avesse appena fatto e che la sua reputazione non fosse più tanto credibile.   
Mandò quel messaggio.   
La riposta arrivò la mattina dopo, alle 7:03. “Ti devo baciare due volte adesso, Torao. Buonanotte e buongiorno.”   
Law sperava davvero in più di due volte. 

**Author's Note:**

> Salve gente!  
> Innanzitutto, grazie a tutti coloro che hanno letto la storia <3  
> Spero vi abbia divertito almeno un po' di quanto mi sono divertita io a scriverla, principalmente perché la testa di Trafalgar Law è il mio posto preferito e se potessi scriverei sempre dal suo POV :')  
> Also in realtà questo è il prequel di una storia che ho scritto tipo tre anni fa (anche se non si trova su AO3, ma [qui](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3342727&i=1) su EFP e non so se la metterò mai su questa piattaforma, visto che è molto "vecchia" e andrebbe rivista eheh)  
> Il modo in cui Sabo ed Ace chiamano Law (Waterloo) non è farina del mio sacco, ma di quello della mia beta, che ringrazio sempre perché è meravigliosa <3  
> Non credo ci sia altro da specificare, quindi ringrazio di nuovo chi ha letto fin qui e spero vorrete lasciarmi un kudos o un commento (anche critico), ma anche se non lo farete vi ringrazio comunque <3 <3  
> Buon proseguimento!  
>  _(Pssst! Se volete venire a parlare con me ho un[blog personale](https://argentoheart.tumblr.com/) e uno [autrice](https://argentoheartwritesthings.tumblr.com/) – dove in pratica posto solo le mie storie lol – entrambi su tumblr *si dilegua*)_


End file.
